


I've Missed You

by deanscandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscandy/pseuds/deanscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wants some sleep he finds that his university roommate isn't up for it and puts him on the verge of death. The only one Sam could call was Dean and they discus their untold feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Contains strong language.

It was midnight and Dean had a couple of beers when his phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it. He saw the name Sammy light up on his phone and he quickly answered it. It's been sometime since he and his brother had talked. They hadn't talked ever since Sam went to University.

"Hey Sammy boy." He heard a muffle cry and a deep breath. "Dean.. Please.. Pick me up." "Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he jumped up onto his feet and grabbed his car keys off of the coffee table. "My.. My roommate.. He beat me." Sam replied. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled while he walked out the door and got in his car. "I'll be there in 20. Sit tight." "Please hurry." Sam replied quickly and hung up.

Dean drove as fast as he could. He got there around 12:20 and parked to the closest parking spot he could by Sam's dorm room. He saw Sam sitting on the bench bloody with all his things packed up and set on the floor by his feet. Dean quickly got out of the car.

"Sam!" He yelled running up to him. Sam looked at him, "I should've listened to you." "Shut up." Dean snapped back while picking up his brother's bags and putting them in the trunk of his 67' Impala. Sam tried to stand up but he just fell back down on the bench. Dean quickly walked back over to Sam and helped him up. "Thanks for coming." Sam said as Dean wrapped his arm around him helping him walk over to the car. "Don't mention it." He replied as he opened the passenger's door.

Sam groaned as he sat down. Dean shut the door and ran to the other side of the car and got in. He started it up and drove to his small apartment on the other side of the town as quickly as he could without getting caught. Going close to about 80 mph running four red lights. Rain started to pour down.

"Sammy, stay with me." Dean said desperately.

They arrived at his apartment around 12:45. Dean shut the engine off and got out of the car as quickly as he could. He ran to the passenger's side and opened the door.

"C'mon Sammy!" Dean yelled causing Sam to groan.

He grabbed him and slammed the car door shut and ran up to his apartment and opened the door. He quickly set Sam down on the couch and shut the apartment door. He ran into the restroom and grabbed a clean white rag and wetted it with warm water and ran back out to the sofa next to Sam. He started to wipe the blood off of his brother.

"That feels good." Sam replied with a chuckle. "Sam you have to stay with me." "I'm not planning on leaving." He replied.

A tear rolled down Dean's left cheek as he continued to wipe blood off of Sam's face. Sam pushed Dean's hand away and sat up.

"Sam what are you doing?" "I.. I just want to take a shower. Please?" "Sure. Just be careful. I'll go get the rest of your things." "Alright.. Where is the bathroom?" Sam asked. He's never seen Dean's apartment. "The door to the left of the kitchen." "Okay.." Sam replied as he wobbled to the bathroom and turned the water on.

Dean quickly walked to his car and grabbed the things from the trunk. He locked the car up and walked back to his apartment. Sam was already in the shower by that time. Dean set his bags down by the couch and shut the door. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"What?!" Sam yelled so Dean could hear him. "I got your things! What did you need out of em'?!" He asked. "Just my boxer briefs and my gray sweats. They're in the black suitcase!" "Alright!" Dean replied as he walked back into the living-room.

He couldn't believe that someone from Uni almost killed his brother. He dug through his brother's suitcase and grabbed a pair of socks, boxer briefs and his sweats. He then walked back to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"I got your clothes!" "Alright, just put them on the sink!"

Dean opened the door and put them on the edge of the sink.

"You alright?" "Yeah. I guess considering..." "Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to call for me.." "Yep.." Sam replied as Dean walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm gonna kill that bastered." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and twisted the cap off and chugged down half of the bottle. He walked over to the sofa and unfolded it exposing a bed. He went into his bedroom and grabbed some bedding and walked back out to the sofa and made the bed. Dean turned on some music and drank the rest of the beer. He walked into the kitchen and threw it in the garbage which made a clink from hitting the others. He then opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. He started to sing along with the music as he twisted the top off.

He took a drink and walked back into the living-room. He sat in the chair next to the sofa and took a drink. Sam walked out and glanced at Dean.

"Where's your hamper?" Dean turned to look at Sam and blushed "In my bedroom." "And where is that?." He asked. "The door right behind the sofa."

Sam walked into the bedroom and put his clothes and towel in the hamper. He looked around and saw a picture of him Dean and John together on Christmas. The only time their dad was there for Christmas. And he saw a picture of Dean and his mom. It brought tears to his eyes but he wiped them away before they could roll down his cheek. He walked back out and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks again for pickin' me up." He said as he sat down on the sofa bed. "Yeah, no problem." Dean replied. "You probably want to get to bed right?" He asked. "No.. I want to know what had happened." "Dean, it was nothing." "Yeah, sure. I know damn right it was not nothing. You were covered in blood and I'm pretty sure you were on the verge of death.." He replied with some anger in his voice. "Yeah, I guess. But, Dean.. I'm not-" "Just.. Tell me what the hell happened!" Sam sighed and looked down at his feet.. "He was drunk and I wouldn't let him drive." "You're lying." "No.. I'm not, Dean." "Yes, you are Sammy. I know when you're lying." "Fine, Dean.. He was drunk and he was throwing a party. I wanted to sleep so I told everyone to leave. He told me I ruin everything and then he hit me and he wouldn't stop.."

Dean shook his head and drank the rest of the beer and set it aside. Sam watched him while he got up and sat next to him. "Sorry." He said as tears started to blur his vision.

"Don't be" Sam said.

Dean just burst out into tears.

"Alright it's time for you to go to bed." Sam said while he stood up and picked Dean up. This wasn't really new. Dean did this every time he had a bit too much to drink.

"But.." He groaned.

Sam just ignored him and took him to his bedroom and put him in his bed then walked back to the door.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said whimpering. "I know. Love you too." Sam replied as he walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He shook his head and turned the living room lights off. He stumbled across the room trying to get to the bed/sofa while the music played in the background. He finally got to the bed and lied down under the covers and quickly after, he fell asleep.

Dean's alarm went off around 11 in the morning. The sun shining through the window. He groaned and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock resting on the end table and turned it off. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. He sat up and groaned again. He pushed himself out of bed and walked to the door. He remembered everything that happened last night though. Dean glanced at the pictures on his dresser and as soon as he opened the door the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother hovering over a pan on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he walked to the fridge. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking breakfast." "You need rest." He replied while opening it and fishing out a beer. "No. I'm fine, Dean. I promise." He said reassuringly. "If you say so.." He replied while twisting the cap off and taking a drink.

Sam shut off the stove and grabbed two plates from the dish washer. He dished up Dean's first and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Sammy." He said while setting it down on the counter. "Yep." He replied while dishing his own up. Dean found himself blushing at the sight of his brother. Sam turned around with his plate. "So.. Where do you usually eat?" "O-on the sofa." Dean replied while forcing his eyes away from Sam. "Alright." He replied and walked into the living-room with his plate. Dean following close behind with his. They sat down on the bed/sofa and started to eat. Dean took a drink of his beer and set it down. "Want one?" "Sure." He replied. Although he wasn't old enough Dean didn't care.

Dean just nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. Sam looked around seeing what his brother had. It wasn't much but, it was a homey place. Dean walked back with the beer and handed it to Sam. He grabbed it and twisted the cap off. They clinked their glasses together.

"To Sam, for still being here." Dean replied while making eye contact. Sam looked away breaking eye contact and took a drink. Dean chugged half of the beer and set it down on the coffee table. Sam set his on the side table.

"Ya' know, when I told you I loved you last night.. I meant it." "I know, Dean." "No, Sam.." He sighed. "That's not what I meant." "Dean, I know what you meant." "Are you sure? Doesn't seem like it."

Sam got closer to him and put his hand on Dean's left cheek and pulled him close.

"I know what you meant." He whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed him. Dean jumped a little and blushed as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Words couldn't express how he was feeling. He smiled and chuckled a little breaking the kiss and opening his eyes.

"What? Was it bad?" Sam laughed as he opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean laughed as a tear slid down his face. "No.. It's was the best one I've ever had." They both smiled and finished eating breakfast. "So.. Do you just keep the music on 24/7?" "Yeah, I guess." Dean replied laughingly and drinking the rest of the beer.

Dean lied down next to Sam and pulled him on-top of himself."I've missed you so much." Sam blushed and smiled a little. "I've missed you so much too, Dean." He replied as he lied his head down on Dean's chest and held his hand.


End file.
